Aijou (Love, Affection)
by syntia.amano
Summary: "Semua orang menyukai outsider. Hands?" Aku Furihata Kouki terjebak di suatu tempat aneh setelah di Ignite Pass Kai oleh Kuroko si kelinci putih. Midorima si clock walker menjelaskan bahwa aku harus ikut dalam permainan jika aku ingin kembali ke dunia asal. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal karena Akashi, si mafia. Parody Quinrose Alice i


Title : Aijou (Love, Affection)

Summary : "Semua orang menyukai outsider. Hands?" Aku Furihata Kouki terjebak di suatu tempat aneh setelah di Ignite Pass Kai oleh Kuroko si kelinci putih. Midorima si clock walker menjelaskan bahwa aku harus ikut dalam permainan jika aku ingin kembali ke dunia asal. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal karena Akashi, si mafia. Parody Quinrose Alice in Wonderland. Oneshot. HBD Furinrin. OOC!

A/N : Gomen, kelupaan posting pas hari H padahal udah bikin dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Furinrin butuh cinta, cerita bersambung nggak akan di update sampai aku dapet figure Furinrin. Akashi disini kesepian tanpamu T_T

o.o

"Kouchin, mau permen?" tanya Murasakibara, lelaki berambut ungu sebahu yang sedang membawa banyak sekali snack di tangannya. Murasakibara Atsushi adalah salah satu mafia yang tinggal di mansion tempat aku bekerja.

"Ah, terima kasih Murasakibara," ujarku sambil mengambil permen lollipop yang disodorkannya dan memasukkannya dalam kantong. "Aku akan memakannya nanti setelah tugasku selesai," jelasku padanya yang sepertinya berharap kami bisa makan permen bersama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sama Murochin," ujarnya gembira. Aku mengangguk. Murochin yang dimaksud adalah Himuro Tatsuya, dia juga salah satu mafia yang sering pergi bertugas dengan Murasakibara. Mereka sangat dekat, hubungan mereka daripada dibilang seperti teman baik lebih mirip seperti ibu dan anak.

"Apa kalian akan pergi ke kota?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan perabotan yang tadi sempat terhenti karena interupsi darinya.

"Murochin sudah janji mau membelikanku cake di salah satu café yang biasa dia datangi." Murasakibara sangat suka dengan makanan manis karena itu terkadang Himuro mengajaknya pergi membeli snack bersama. Karena Murasakibara buta arah, jadi dia sering kesasar sampai ke teritori lain dan menyebabkan keributan disana. Apalagi karena tubuhnya yang seperti titan tidak heran kalau banyak yang merasa terintimidasi termasuk aku pada awalnya.

"Kapan kalian pergi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Murochin bilang akan menjemputku di gerbang," jawabnya. Murasakibara di tugaskan untuk menjaga pintu gerbang, meskipun biasanya dia malah jalan-jalan. Namun karena sang bos mafia sangat menyukainya, maka dia dibolehkan kemana saja selama tidak membuat dirinya sakit seperti kebanyakan makan.

"Murasakibara, sudah berapa lama kamu pergi dari gerbang?" tanyaku curiga.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya polos.

"Apa kamu mau menungguku? Aku akan ganti baju dulu, aku ada urusan di Heart Castle," ujarku yang langsung membuatnya bad mood.

"Kouchin sudah punya Akachin kenapa harus pergi ke tempat itu," kesalnya. Disini setiap orang saling membenci orang dari teritori lain. Membunuh sudah menjadi sesuatu hal yang lazim, meskipun aku belum bisa menerimanya.

"Kuroko dan Kagami mengundangku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku," jawabku kemudian meletakkan perabotan terakhir ke tempatnya.

"Eh? Hari ini Kouchin lahir?!" kagetnya.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku. Perubahan hari di tempat ini beda dengan dunia tempatku tinggal. Di sini siang bisa langsung berubah menjadi pagi dan tengah malam bisa langsung berubah menjadi siang. "Kuroko yang mengatakannya padaku kemarin."

"Kurochin?" kaget Murasakibara. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah perdana menteri Heart Castle. Murasakibara dan Kuroko tidak saling benci, mungkin malah dibilang lebih akrab dari yang lain. Hal ini karena Kuroko tidak suka snack dan makanan manis karena itu setiap kali kelinci putih itu mendapatkannya pasti langsung diberikan pada Murasakibara, meskipun pada awalnya hubungan mereka memang buruk.

"Aku akan meminta Kagami untuk membungkuskan beberapa cake untukmu," ucapku yang langsung membuat wajahnya berseri-seri. Kagami Taiga adalah Knight Heart Castle, namun sama seperti Kuroko, Murasakibara tidak bisa membencinya. Itu karena hobi Kagami adalah makan, karena itu dia pintar masak dan terkadang membuatkan makanan manis untuk Murasakibara yang dititipkan pada Kuroko.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di gerbang Heart Castle!" ujarnya. Murasakibara benci Heart Castle atau lebih tepatnya benci King Heart Castle, karena itu dia sama sekali, kalau bisa tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Jarak maksimalnya adalah gerbang masuk. Itu pun lima meter.

"Aku akan meminta tambahan lagi untuk Himuro juga," ujarku kemudian mengajaknya beranjak darisana.

-,-

Aku Furihata Kouki, lelaki plain berambut coklat yang pengecut, dan sama sekali tidak bangga akan hal itu. Aku hidup bersama dengan keluargaku sebelum Kuroko, si kelinci yang entah dari mana meng-ignite pass kai-ku sampai pingsan. Saat sadar aku sudah berada di Tower. Midorima si clock walker menjelaskan bahwa aku sudah meminum sesuatu sehingga aku harus ikut dalam permainan sampai botol tempat cairan yang aku minum itu penuh. Entah bagaimana sepertinya saat aku pingsan Kuroko meminumkan cairan itu padaku. Aku kemudian pergi ke Heart Castle dan bertemu Kuroko yang ternyata adalah seorang perdana menteri dan berkenalan dengan Kagami sang Knight. Aku beruntung bisa hidup dan tidak dipenggal oleh sang King Aomine karena katanya dia tidak bisa menyakiti anjing. Setelah itu aku berkenalan juga dengan Takao, helper di Tower yang tinggal bersama Midorima. Kasamatsu pemilik taman bermain dan Kise si kucing yang tinggal disana. Namun karena isi botol itu belum penuh aku dianjurkan Midorima untuk pergi ke Hetter Mansion, dan hampir terbunuh karenanya. Murasakibara hampir membelahku dan Himuro mau menembakku karena dikira mata-mata. Untunglah Akasi sang bos mafia menyelamatkanku. Sejak itu aku tinggal di Hetter Mansion dan bekerja sebagai pelayan karena aku tidak ingin tinggal tanpa bekerja. Tepatnya aku dipaksa tinggal disana oleh Akashi atau aku benar-benar akan dibunuh.

Namun saat botol itu sudah penuh, aku tetap tidak bisa kembali ke duniaku, karena Akashi mengancamku kalau aku pergi dia akan membunuh semua orang termasuk dirinya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dunia ini, karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi mati demi aku kan? Hal yang berubah sejak itu adalah sekarang kamarku dan kamar Akashi jadi satu, dan jika aku pergi ke teritori lain lebih dari satu waktu, Akashi akan menyeretku kembali dengan paksa kalau perlu, dan membuatku tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjang berhari-hari karenanya.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya Kagami," ujarku pada Knight yang duduk bersebelahan dengan si kelinci putih Kuroko.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka," ujarnya bahagia, tentu saja sambil mengambil makan lain di meja dan mengunyahnya.

"Furihata-kun, kalau kamu mau aku bisa menyuruh Aomine untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu," ujar Kuroko sambil memandang sang King yang sama rakusnya dengan Kagami dan sekarang sedang saling berebut makanan.

"Tentu saja, hal itu akan membuat Akashi marah," senangnya, namun malah membuatku merinding. "Tenang saja semua orang menyukai outsider. Hands!" Aku langsung pergi ke arahnya dan meletakkan tanganku yang berbentuk seperti paw di kedua tangannya. "Good boy," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Karena sejak awal Aomine sudah melihatku sebagai anjing, jadi daripada membuatku tampak sebagai manusia dan dipenggal aku lebih memilih tetap sebagai anjing. Aku sudah bilang kan aku pengecut dan aku tidak bangga akan hal itu.

"King!" seru seseorang yang langsung berjalan dengan cepat-cepat ke arah Aomine dan berbisik, yang langsung membuat Aomine merengut.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan Kouki, King Daiki?" tanya seseorang yang langsung membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tubuhku langsung direngut dan didekap oleh lelaki berambut merah dengan mata heterochromatic. "Kouki, kau akan menerima hukuman karena tidak mengatakan hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sementara aku melihatnya sebagai hukuman kematian.

"Akashi, nggak ada yang mengundangmu," kesal Aomine.

"Selama Kouki ada disini aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Akashi-kun, bisa kamu lepaskan Furihata-kun sebelum dia pingsan karena jantung lemah?" tanya Kuroko yang membelah suasana penuh petir yang terjadi antara Aomine dan Akashi sebelumnya.

"Kalau kalian mau pergi, bawa ini!" suruh Kagami sambil menyodorkan dua kotak tertutup padaku. "Untuk Murasakibara dan Tatsuya," jelasnya sebelum aku diperbolehkan Akashi untuk mengambilnya.

"Ka… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamitku sementara Akashi sudah menggeretku pergi dan Aomine membuang muka karena kesal sambil meminta hiburan dari Kuroko. Aku berpaling ke arah Akashi. "Umm, Sei-chan kenapa bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Akashi Seijuuro, bos mafia itu berhenti sebelum kemudian merangkul pinggangku dan mendekapku lebih erat, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Aku bertemu dengan Tatsuya dan Atsushi. Kau belum mengatakan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu!" ingatnya.

Aku menelan ludah. "Emm, karena aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja Kuroko mengatakannya padaku kemarin…"

"Tetsuya?" Aku mengangguk. Akashi lebih suka memanggil nama kecil setiap orang, karena itu menjengkelkan mereka yang benci padanya.

"La… lagipula Sei-chan kelihatannya sibuk jadi aku…"

"Kau tidak mau menggangguku?" Aku mengangguk kembali. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Sei-chan?"

"Kita pulang. Apa kau lupa Kouki, kau itu milikku. Semua yang menggangguku bisa lenyap kecuali kau. Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu," bisiknya yang kemudian mengecup ringan bibirku dan membuat wajahku semakin merah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar kamar selama seminggu kedepan. Sebagai hadiah karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama."

"EHHHH?!"

O,o

TAMAT

O,o

Trivia Fanfic:

- Murasakibara manggil Kouki Kouchin karena Fuchin kayaknya enak, Himuro takut kalau Kouki bakal dijilat Murasakibara jadi nickname Fuchin ditolak!

-Kouki manggil Akashi dengan Sei-chan sebagai nickname karena kalau tidak dia akan diikat di tempat tidur

A/N : Maaf kurang smut, benar-benar nggak mood bikin fanfic


End file.
